warriorsfanonrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Honeyshine
This cat belongs to Dreaming. Do not touch. |-| In a nutshell = Honeyshine || '''In a nutshell Honeyshine is a sweet, naturally heavyset tortoiseshell with amber eyes and a great talent for healing and a great capacity for compassion. |-| Appearance = '''Honeyshine || '''Appearance Honeyshine is about average size for a cat, though leaning on the smaller size, and is a bit plump, even though she eats no more than any other wild cat. Such is a sore point, as sometimes cats accuse her of taking food from Twolegs, when she would never do such a thing. She has fairly fluffy dark brown fur and her tail has a small kink at the end. Honeyshine has a creme underbelly and ear fluff, and has a creme patch on the left side of her chin, and an orange stripe down the exact center of her nose. She has orange markings here and there, like any tortoiseshell, but the most orange is on a ring around her center and a patch on the back of her neck. The ring around the center of her body has a curious ombre pattern, with the fur closest to her stomach being cream, which steadily darkens till the fur on top of her back is a rick pumpkin orange. She has light amber eyes with hints of green, and a rounded face and wide eyes. |-| Personality = '''Honeyshine || '''Personality Honeyshine is very skittish, preferring to keep out of fights. She is easily frightened and by the most silly of things, such as a leaf falling on her back. She is also incredibly shy, and dislikes meeting any new cats. Honeyshine has a passion for helping others, however, and is deeply caring underneath her quiet and fearful exterior. She is a talented medicine cat, an expert in the right herb mixtures and the right words to sooth a cat in pain. By contrast, she cannot hunt and is a poor fighter. However, she is no pushover. Honeyshine is not afraid to stand up for herself, and can be overly demanding at times. If push ever came to shove, Honeyshine would not hesitate to unsheathe her claws, skilled at fighting or not. |-| History = '''Honeyshine || 'History ''"My heart lies in so many places... with Marsh, with Shine, with the forest, with healing... why must I chose? To have anything I love, I must make a choice. All our hearts lie in different places with different paths. I have to pick between myself and the two cats I love the most. No matter what, my heart will break." Honeyshine was born Honey, in the land that would one day be the Clans. She had a sister, Shine, and a brother and mother, both of whom she can't remember and who disappeared when she was young. She and Shine survived depending on one another for their early lives. When they grew older, they started to fight, for Honey was a horrible hunter and fighter, and Shine was doing most of the work to help them survive while Honey sniffed at herbs and climbed trees to hide from phantom dangers. When the new cats arrived, Honey was deeply frightened, and desperately wanted them to either leave or just leave her in peace. Shine, however, was enthralled. When they split up into Clans, Honey's ideals aligned more with Marsh, but she chose Tree to be her leader because she couldn't bear to leave the forest, especially not for the swamp. Shine never forgave her for not being a part of ValleyClan with her. Honeyshine grew bitter toward her sister over time, and the two didn't speak for years at a time, and only had spats when they did talk, for the rest of their lives. Honeyshine still harbored love for her sister, however. She requested Treestar name her Honeyshine, for her sister, when the Clans first formed, and never asked for a change, not because of pride, but because of a hidden love for her sister she kept her whole life long. |-| Family Tree = '''Honeyshine || 'Family Tree Father: Unknown Mother: A lithe tortoiseshell with a forgotten name Littermates: 'Shineclaw, forgotten brother |-| Gallery = Honeyshine || '''Gallery Bab.jpg|Based on this childo HoneyshineRefFixed.png|Reference Honeyshine.png |-| Extra = '''Honeyshine || 'Extra :❃ She is based on a real live cat and her behavior and life ''Code was done by 'Zephyr, please don't use it without permission! <3 (due to Zeph's inactivity, ask Dreaming)'' Category:Cats Category:Medicine cats Category:Females Category:TreeClan Category:Important Figures Category:Content (ADragonDreaming881) Category:Characters Category:Usable Characters